customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Tough Love - Part III of III
Plot There is trouble in paradise as the dynamic duo of Freedom-Striker and Liberator come to blows during a mission to rid the city of Omega-Skull and his gang once and for all - this lover's quarrel is made worse with the arrival of another vigilante and familiar foe of the couple: Corporal Punishment.. and he has an axe to grind. Heroes (kind of..) Freedom-Striker Liberator Blight Villains Omega-Skull Corporal Punishment Story Act I Blight recovers and delivers a leg-sweep to Omega Skull, knocking the villain off his feet as Liberator sits up Liberator: ..ugh, what the-? Blight: no time to talk! remember - whatever happens don't let him touch you! Omega Skull gets to his feet, igniting both his hand in dark-energy as he swings at the two vigilantes - gritting his teeth in anger Omega Skull: you come to my home and mess with my stuff and you think you can just walk away?! no! you can't do that! I won't let you! Liberator (delivering a kick to Omega Skull's chest): your a criminal, a monster-! Omega Skull (clutching his chest): ..funny.. I thought that's what the normies called you guys.. Liberator pauses for a moment, her face showing signs of mild distress - however Blight certainly doesn't and lunges at Omega Skull Blight (preparing to stab with his knives): yeah, whatever - time to die, *****! Suddenly something unexpected happens and Omega Skull is enveloped in dark energy which knocks Blight aside Blight: ..what the-?! Omega Skull (melting away into the energy): ..wait! I can take them! I can-! Both Blight and Liberator watch in confusion as Omega Skull vanishes into the energy before it disperses completely Liberator: ..how? Blight: magic? but Omega isn't a wizard.. this makes no sense.. Liberator: we need to get out of here.. Corporal Punishment: nobody is going anywhere.. Liberator and Blight turn to see Corporal Punishment standing by Freedom-Striker, holding the knife Blight had tossed at him to Striker's throat - Freedom-Striker still chained up and thus unable to fight back Act II Liberator: let him go damn it! Corporal Punishment: ah ah.. one more step and your boyfriend will be gutted like a fish Blight: your a filthy piece of crap, you know that Corporal? Corporal Punishment: you'd know all about that, murderous filth like you are what makes this world the way it is.. Liberator: the only murderer I see here is you! Corporal Punishment: look around fool, all these people - dead by your doing.. you are as guilty of crime as me, at least I fight for justice Blight: justice? what kind of justice is this? Corporal Punishment (readying the blade): the only kind your kind will ever understand.. Suddenly the sound of sirens outside distracts Corporal Punishment and Blight tosses a knife at his hand, forcing him to drop the knife as he runs away Corporal Punishment (while fleeing): this isn't over, you'll see! Blight (to Liberator): I'm going after him, you coming? Liberator: ..I can't.. Striker.. he needs me.. Blight (nodding): take care of him then.. and hurry - cops aren't known to be generous to our kind (runs after Corporal Punishment and into the darkness) Liberator (walking over to Striker and removing his chains): come on baby, let's go home.. Act III The scene changes to Liberator's apartment, Freedom-Striker is sitting on a sofa in civilian attire - a bandage wrapped round his chest - he looks to Liberator, also in civilian attire and having a few wraps around her hands and legs Freedom-Striker: that was some night we had.. Liberator: ..yeah Freedom-Striker: ..you okay? Liberator (sitting down): I..don't know.. Freedom-Striker: I know how you feel: none of this makes any sense.. magic, Skulls.. I'm going to find out what's going on.. Liberator (looking down at the floor): ..Strike.. it's not that.. Freedom-Striker: well, what is it? Liberator: ..I..I think we need some time apart.. Freedom-Striker: what?! Pheonix-! Liberator: it's not you Strike, it's me - look.. I just need some time alone, to think on things.. on us.. please.. Freedom-Striker (reaching over to Liberator): Phoenix, we can work this out.. together.. Liberator: don't touch me.. Freedom-Striker (surprised): ..why? Liberator: ..just.. don't.. Freedom-Striker (frowning): Phoenix, tell me what's wrong.. Liberator: get out Strike.. just.. get out.. Freedom-Striker (getting up): ..okay.. fine.. I'll go.. but you know what Phoenix, this isn't over - when you feel ready.. call me.. (he tosses a com-link on the sofa) ..I know you Phoenix, whatever is happening you'll pull through - I only hope you'll let me help.. Liberator says nothing and continues looking at the floor as Freedom-Striker leaves the apartment - as he closes the door a single tear drops to the ground. Act IV The scene shifts to a large underground bunker with a round black table, eight figures sit in darkness - each one resting on what appear to be executive-style chairs: next to each figure is a v-net feed showing a particular superhuman battle - some on display show Runner fighting Warmonger and Jane Causeway fighting Boss-man while another screen shows Liberator sitting alone in her apartment following the conversation with Freedom-Striker. The figures, all concealed by shadow, then speak with each member beginning as the other finishes, as if finishing each others sentences: Figure #1: was this truly necessary? Figure #2: no - but it was inevitable.. Figure #3: indeed, all who oppose us must pay the price - Figure #4: and the price is not yet paid.. Figure #5: ..indeed, this is but the beginning.. Figure #6: do you think the Skulls will be useful? Figure #7: it matters not.. Figure #8: indeed, they have already fulfiled their purpose.. The focus shifts to another figure hidden in darkness, larger than the others - eyes glowing red Figure #9: ..and soon we shall fulfil ours. '-END-' Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon